Fear Street : The Hous of Whisper (Rumah Bisikan)
by Arcana Dictactor
Summary: Baekhyun harus pergi kerumah bibinya, Taeyeon Fear yang penuh dengan desas - desus aneh. Ditambah lagi seorang tetangga bernama Chanyeol yang terlihat mencurigakan


**The House of Whisper**

 **(Rumah Bisikan)**

 **ChanBaek**

 **RL Stine**

Cerita ini menceritakan tentang keluarga Fear, keluarga yang membangun jalan Fear

(Jalan rumah Eric yang ditinggali Jongin di Runaway)

\--

Oktober 1863

Bagaimana rasanya hidup bersama Taeyeon? pikir Baekhyun gugup. Ia memandang ke luar jendela saat kereta kuda yang ditumpanginya meluncur melewati rumah-rumah megah New Orleans yang nyaris terlindung di balik pepohonan. Membawanya semakin dekat ke keluarga Fear.

Byun Baekhyun sudah mendengar banyak kisah tentang Taeyeon. Bisik-bisik desas-desus yang mengatakan dia memiliki kuasa gelap yang mengerikan.

Namun Baekhyun tak ingin mempercayai kisah-kisah itu. Ayahnya dan Taeyeon adalah saudara sepupu. Dia selalu membela Taeyeon.

Dia bersikeras desas-desus buruk itu telah diciptakan oleh orang-orang yang iri pada kecantikan, kekayaan, dan kepandaian Taeyeon.

"Maaf, tuan," kusir kereta berkata, menoleh ke belakang. "Ini bukan urusan saya, tapi benarkah Anda minta diantar ke rumah keluarga Fear?"

Kedengarannya dia gugup, pikir Baekhyun. Apakah dia telah mendengar kisah-kisah mengenai keluarga Fear?

"Ayah saya terluka parah dalam peperangan," Baekhyun menjelaskan. Suaranya agak bergetar. "Ibu saya pergi ke Virginia untuk merawatnya. Saya harus tinggal bersama keluarga Fear sampai ibu saya kembali."

Kusir itu kembali menatapnya, ekspresi was-was tampak diwajahnya. "Apakah Anda tak bisa pergi ke tempat lain?" dia bertanya."Mungkin di sanak saudara yang entah tinggal di mana?"

"Saya keponakan Mrs. Fear," sahut Baekhyun. "Dia butuh teman selama suaminya melakukan pekerjaan perangnya."

"Maaf, tuan," Kusir kereta berkata tergesa-gesa. "Saya tidak bermaksud apa-apa bertanya-tanya seperti ini. Istri saya selalu bilang, saya terlalu banyak bicara." Dia menyentakkan tali kekang kuda- kudanya, agar binatang-binatang itu mempercepat langkah.

Perut Baekhyun menegang. Kalau saja dia bisa tetap tinggal di rumah. Dia bisa menjaga dirinya.

Tapi beberapa pemuda tak diizinkan turun ke medan perang ataupun tinggal sendirian di rumah. Sekalipun mereka mampu melakukan berperang. Untuk melindungi garis keturunan, ibunya berkata.

Lagi pula, Bibi Taeyeon memang butuh bantuan, Baekhyun mengingatkan dirinya sendiri. Dia mempunyai dua putri dan tiga putra yang masih kecil-kecil, yang harus diurus sendirian, tanpa suami yang bisa membantunya.

Diam-diam Baekhyun merasa lega suami Taeyeon takkan berada di rumah. Dia juga sudah mendengar berbagai desas-desus mengenai Dean Fear. Sebagian orang menduga dia telah membunuh semua pria yang bermaksud meminang Taeyeon, supaya Taeyeon akhirnya terpaksa menikah dengannya.

Dan hampir semua orang setuju bahwa "pekerjaan perang" Dean mencakup menjual suplai kepada pihak mana pun yang bersedia membeli dengan harga paling tinggi. Apakah dia sungguh- sungguh akan membantu pihak Utara? Baekhyun bertanya-tanya. Bahkan kalaupun para tentara Union yang mempertahankan New Orleans—kampung halamannya—tertawan?

Baekhyun mendoyongkan tubuh ke depan dan menepuk bahu sang kusir. "Anda tahu sesuatu tentang keluarga Fear? Saya baru sekali bertemu mereka, waktu saya masih kecil. Tapi tak banyak yang saya ingat."

"Saya tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa tentang mereka," gumam kusir itu. "Sama sekali tak ada."

"Lalu mengapa Anda takut pada mereka?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Tidak," tukas pria itu lagi. "Sudah saya bilang. Saya tak tahu apa-apa tentang mereka."

Dia bohong, pikir Baekhyun. Aku yakin. Tapi kenapa?

Dengan menyentak keras tali kendali, kusir membelokkan kereta kuda itu ke jalan setapak yang panjang dan berkelok-kelok. Baekhyun menarik napas saat melihat mansion Fear. Mansion itu adalah rumah paling besar yang pernah dia lihat. Dan paling anggun. Dengan tiang-tiang pualam berjejer di kedua sisi pintu muka.

Kereta kuda berhenti mendadak di depan undak-undakan beranda yang luas. Kusir membantunya turun. Kemudian dia melompat kembali ke atas kereta dan buru-buru pergi.

Punggung Baekhyun terasa dingin. Dia merasa sangat sendirian.

Apakah keluarga Fear benar-benar menginginkan dia tinggal bersama mereka? Atau mereka hanya menganggap itu kewajiban?

Seorang wanita cantik berambut hitam keluar ke beranda.

Taeyeon Fear. Dia jauh lebih cantik daripada yang diingat Baekhyun. Matanya yang berwarna hitam berkilauan saat dia mengulurkan tangan kepada Baekhyun.

"Keponakan," ujar Taeyeon. "Aku senang sekali bertemu denganmu."

Suara Taeyeon hangat, dan dia kelihatan senang bertemu Baekhyun. Baekhyun merasakan tubuhnya rileks. Taeyeon menuruni undakan—dan Baekhyun hanya bisa terpaku memandangnya. Belum pernah dia melihat seseorang yang begitu tenang dan elegan. Oh, betapa inginnya Baekhyun seperti itu!

Taeyeon meraih tangannya. "Selamat datang di New Orleans, sayangku."

Tanpa berpikir, Baekhyun buru-buru menarik tangannya. SentuhanTaeyeon terasa sedingin es.

Kuharap dia tidak memperhatikan reaksiku, pikir Baekhyun. "Maaf, aku tiba selarut ini, Bibi Taeyeon," Baekhyun berkata cepat. "Perjalanan kami tertunda oleh badai."

"Kau pasti lelah sekali!" seru Taeyeon. "Mari kita masuk."

Baekhyun mengangguk dan meraih tasnya. "Jangan repot-repot," tukas Taeyeon. "Para pelayan akan mengurusnya."

Wajah Baekhyun merah padam. Dia tidak terbiasa memiliki pelayan. Dia dan orangtuanya hidup sederhana. Baekhyun berharap dia tidak tampak seperti tikus bodoh kampungan di hadapan bibinya.

Taeyeon membimbing Baekhyun masuk. Kandelar menyirami ruang muka itu dengan cahaya. Lantainya terbuat dari pualam pucat, dan sebuah cermin besar berbingkai mengilat memantulkan tangga luas yang meliuk naik ke lantai atas.

"Indah sekali," ujar Baekhyun. Ia tahu matanya melotot menatap semua ini, tapi dia tidak bisa menahan dirinya.

"Wah, terima kasih." Bibir Taeyeon menekuk menjadi senyuman. "Baekhyun, kenalkan, ini kedua putriku, Yeri dan Wendy."

Dia memberi isyarat agar kedua gadis remaja itu mendekat.

"Selamat datang, Sepupu Baekhyun," Yeri berkata ceria. Dia berlari dan mencium pipi Baekhyun.

"Terima kasih," sahut Baekhyun.Suatu hari kelak, Yeri akan menjelma secantik ibunya, pikir Baekhyun. Gadis itu berusia awal belasan tahun, tubuhnya jangkung dan langsing. Rambutnya yang pirang jatuh berombak di punggungnya, matanya yang hitam berbinar-binar.

"Wendy," Taeyeon berkata lembut. Gadis itu melompat—lalu meluncur menghampiri Baekhyun dan menciumnya. "Halo, Sepupu Baekhyun,"

dia bergumam, matanya menatap lantai.

Wendy mengingatkan Baekhyun pada dirinya sendiri waktu seumur itu. Pemalu dan kikuk. Pasti sulit sekali bagi Wendy memiliki adik secantik Yeri, pikirnya.

Wendy mewarisi rambut Taeyeon yang hitam mengilap. Namun wajahnya sederhana, pipinya terlalu lebar dan hidungnya tidak seindah ibunya.

"Baiklah, anak-anak," kata Taeyeon. "Kalian sudah menunda tidur kalian untuk menyambut sepupu kalian. Sekarang, sudah waktunya tidur."

Taeyeon berbalik memandang Baekhyun. "Anak-anak laki-laki sudah tidur sejak tadi. Kau akan bertemu mereka besok pagi."

Wendy dengan patuh berjalan ke arah tangga, namun Yeri berpaling pada ibunya sambil mencebikkan bibir.

"Kumohon, bolehkah aku tidur sebentar lagi?" Yeri merengek. "Aku ingin mengobrol dengan Sepupu Baekhyun."

"Sayang, kau akan punya banyak waktu untuk mengobrol dengan Baekhyun besok," sahut Taeyeon. "Wendy lebih tua, dan dia akan naik sekarang."

"Oh, Wendy!" teriak Yeri, menyibakkan rambutnya yang keemasan. "Lagi pula, dia lebih senang menyendiri dikamarnya."

Taeyeon tertawa dan mencium puncak kepala Yeri.

"Yeri mirip denganku," dia menjelaskan pada Baekhyun. "Dia suka yang seru-seru."

Baekhyun menengadah menatap Wendy. Gadis itu berdiri di atas anak tangga, memperhatikan ibunya dan Yeri. Tak sedikit pun ekspresi memberi sinar pada mata kelabu gadis itu. Tapi Baekhyun tahu, perasaan Wendy terluka.

Bahkan pendatang baru seperti Baekhyun sekalipun bisa melihat bahwa jelas sekali Taeyeon sangat menyukai Yeri yang cantik dan ramah. Dan dia sama sekali mengabaikan Wendy yang sederhana dan pendiam.

"Ayo, pergi tidur sekarang," Taeyeon akhirnya berkata.

Dibelainya pipi Yeri. "Selamat malam." Yeri berputar dan berlari menaiki tangga mendahului Wendy.

Wendy perlahan-lahan mengikuti adiknya. Tak ada yang mengucapkan

selamat malam padanya.

Oktober 1863

Bagaimana rasanya hidup bersama Taeyeon? pikir

Baekhyun gugup. Ia memandang ke luar jendela saat kereta kuda yang ditumpanginya meluncur melewati rumah-rumah megah New Orleans yang nyaris terlindung di balik pepohonan. Membawanya semakin

dekat ke keluarga Fear.

Byun Baekhyun sudah mendengar banyak kisah tentang Taeyeon. Bisik-bisik desas-desus yang mengatakan dia memiliki kuasa gelap

yang mengerikan.

Namun Baekhyun tak ingin mempercayai kisah-kisah itu. Ayahnya dan Taeyeon adalah saudara sepupu. Dia selalu membela Taeyeon.

Dia bersikeras desas-desus buruk itu telah diciptakan oleh orang-orang yang iri pada kecantikan, kekayaan, dan kepandaian Taeyeon.

"Maaf, tuan," kusir kereta berkata, menoleh ke belakang. "Ini bukan urusan saya, tapi benarkah Anda minta diantar ke rumah keluarga Fear?"

Kedengarannya dia gugup, pikir Baekhyun. Apakah dia telah mendengar kisah-kisah mengenai keluarga Fear?

"Ayah saya terluka parah dalam peperangan," Baekhyun menjelaskan. Suaranya agak bergetar. "Ibu saya pergi ke Virginia untuk merawatnya. Saya harus tinggal bersama keluarga Fear sampai ibu saya kembali."

Kusir itu kembali menatapnya, ekspresi was-was tampak di

wajahnya. "Apakah Anda tak bisa pergi ke tempat lain?" dia bertanya.

"Sanak saudara entah di mana?"

"Saya keponakan Mrs. Fear," sahut Baekhyun. "Dia butuh teman selama suaminya melakukan pekerjaan perangnya."

"Maaf, tuan," Kusir kereta berkata tergesa-gesa. "Saya tidak bermaksud apa-apa bertanya-tanya seperti ini. Istri saya selalu bilang, saya terlalu banyak bicara." Dia menyentakkan tali kekang kuda- kudanya, agar binatang-binatang itu mempercepat langkah.

Perut Baekhyun menegang. Kalau saja dia bisa tetap tinggal di rumah. Dia bisa menjaga dirinya.

Tapi beberapa pemuda tak diizinkan turun ke medan perang ataupun tinggal sendirian di rumah. Sekalipun mereka mampu melakukan berperang. Untuk melindungi garis keturunan, ibunya berkata.

Lagi pula, Bibi Taeyeon memang butuh bantuan, Baekhyun mengingatkan dirinya sendiri. Dia mempunyai dua putri dan tiga putra yang masih kecil-kecil, yang harus diurus sendirian, tanpa suami yang

bisa membantunya.

Diam-diam Baekhyun merasa lega suami Taeyeon takkan berada di rumah. Dia juga sudah mendengar berbagai desas-desus mengenai Dean Fear. Sebagian orang menduga dia telah membunuh semua pria

yang bermaksud meminang Taeyeon, supaya Taeyeon akhirnya terpaksa menikah dengannya.

Dan hampir semua orang setuju bahwa "pekerjaan perang"

Dean mencakup menjual suplai kepada pihak mana pun yang

bersedia membeli dengan harga paling tinggi. Apakah dia sungguh- sungguh akan membantu pihak Utara? Baekhyun bertanya-tanya. Bahkan kalaupun para tentara Union yang mempertahankan New Orleans—kampung halamannya—tertawan?

Baekhyun mendoyongkan tubuh ke depan dan menepuk bahu sang kusir. "Anda tahu sesuatu tentang keluarga Fear? Saya baru sekali bertemu mereka, waktu saya masih kecil. Tapi tak banyak yang saya ingat."

"Saya tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa tentang mereka," gumam kusir itu. "Sama sekali tak ada."

"Lalu mengapa Anda takut pada mereka?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Tidak," tukas pria itu lagi. "Sudah saya bilang. Saya tak tahu apa-apa tentang mereka."

Dia bohong, pikir Baekhyun. Aku yakin. Tapi kenapa?

Dengan menyentak keras tali kendali, kusir membelokkan kereta kuda itu ke jalan setapak yang panjang dan berkelok-kelok. Baekhyun menarik napas saat melihat mansion Fear. Mansion itu adalah rumah paling besar yang pernah dia lihat. Dan paling anggun. Dengan tiang-tiang pualam berjejer di kedua sisi pintu muka.

Kereta kuda berhenti mendadak di depan undak-undakan beranda yang luas. Kusir membantunya turun. Kemudian dia melompat kembali ke atas kereta dan buru-buru pergi.

Punggung Baekhyun terasa dingin. Dia merasa sangat sendirian.

Apakah keluarga Fear benar-benar menginginkan dia tinggal bersama mereka? Atau mereka hanya menganggap itu kewajiban?

Seorang wanita cantik berambut hitam keluar ke beranda.

Taeyeon Fear. Dia jauh lebih cantik daripada yang diingat Baekhyun. Matanya yang berwarna hijau berkilauan saat dia mengulurkan tangan

kepada Baekhyun.

"Keponakan," ujar Taeyeon. "Aku senang sekali bertemu

denganmu."

Suara Taeyeon hangat, dan dia kelihatan senang bertemu Baekhyun. Baekhyun merasakan tubuhnya rileks.

Taeyeon menuruni undakan—dan Baekhyun hanya bisa terpaku memandangnya. Belum pernah dia melihat seseorang yang begitu tenang dan elegan. Oh, betapa inginnya Baekhyun seperti itu!

Taeyeon meraih tangannya. "Selamat datang di New Orleans, sayangku."

Tanpa berpikir, Baekhyun buru-buru menarik tangannya. SentuhanTaeyeon terasa sedingin es.

Kuharap dia tidak memperhatikan reaksiku, pikir Baekhyun. "Maaf, aku tiba selarut ini, Bibi Taeyeon," Baekhyun berkata cepat. "Perjalanan kami tertunda oleh badai."

"Kau pasti lelah sekali!" seru Taeyeon. "Mari kita masuk."

Baekhyun mengangguk dan meraih tasnya. "Jangan repot-repot," tukas Taeyeon. "Para pelayan akan mengurusnya."

Wajah Baekhyun merah padam. Dia tidak terbiasa memiliki pelayan. Dia dan orangtuanya hidup sederhana. Baekhyun berharap dia tidak tampak seperti tikus bodoh kampungan di hadapan bibinya.

Taeyeon membimbing Baekhyun masuk. Kandelar menyirami ruang muka itu dengan cahaya. Lantainya terbuat dari pualam pucat, dan sebuah cermin besar berbingkai mengilat memantulkan tangga luas yang meliuk naik ke lantai atas.

"Indah sekali," ujar Baekhyun. Ia tahu matanya melotot menatap semua ini, tapi dia tidak bisa menahan dirinya.

"Wah, terima kasih." Bibir Taeyeon menekuk menjadi senyuman. "Baekhyun, kenalkan, ini kedua putriku—Yeri dan Wendy."

Dia memberi isyarat agar kedua gadis remaja itu mendekat.

"Selamat datang, Sepupu Baekhyun," Yeri berkata ceria. Dia berlari dan mencium pipi Baekhyun.

"Terima kasih," sahut Baekhyun.Suatu hari kelak, Yeri akan menjelma secantik ibunya, pikir Baekhyun. Gadis itu berusia awal belasan tahun, tubuhnya jangkung dan langsing. Rambutnya yang pirang jatuh berombak di punggungnya, matanya yang cokelat berbinar-binar.

"Wendy," Taeyeon berkata lembut. Gadis itu melompat—lalu meluncur menghampiri Baekhyun dan menciumnya. "Halo, Sepupu Baekhyun," dia bergumam, matanya menatap lantai.

Wendy mengingatkan Baekhyun pada dirinya sendiri waktu seumur itu. Pemalu dan kikuk. Pasti sulit sekali bagi Wendy memiliki adik secantik Yeri, pikirnya.

Wendy mewarisi rambut Taeyeon yang hitam mengilap. Namun wajahnya sederhana, pipinya terlalu lebar dan hidungnya terlalu tidak seindah ibunya.

"Baiklah, anak-anak," kata Taeyeon. "Kalian sudah menunda tidur kalian untuk menyambut sepupu kalian. Sekarang, sudah waktunya tidur."

Taeyeon berbalik memandang Baekhyun. "Anak-anak laki-laki sudah tidur sejak tadi. Kau akan bertemu mereka besok pagi."

Wendy dengan patuh berjalan ke arah tangga, namun Yeri berpaling pada ibunya sambil mencebikkan bibir.

"Kumohon, bolehkah aku tidur sebentar lagi?" Yeri merengek. "Aku ingin mengobrol dengan Sepupu Baekhyun."

"Sayang, kau akan punya banyak waktu untuk mengobrol dengan Baekhyun besok," sahut Taeyeon. "Wendy lebih tua, dan dia akan naik sekarang."

"Oh, Wendy!" teriak Yeri, menyibakkan rambutnya yang keemasan. "Lagi pula, dia lebih senang menyendiri dikamarnya."

Taeyeon tertawa dan mencium puncak kepala Yeri.

"Yeri mirip denganku," dia menjelaskan pada Baekhyun. "Dia suka yang seru-seru."

Baekhyun menengadah menatap Wendy. Gadis itu berdiri di atas anak tangga, memperhatikan ibunya dan Yeri. Tak sedikit pun ekspresi memberi sinar pada mata kelabu gadis itu. Tapi Baekhyun tahu, perasaan Wendy terluka.

Bahkan pendatang baru seperti Baekhyun sekalipun bisa melihat bahwa jelas sekali Taeyeon sangat menyukai Yeri yang cantik dan ramah. Dan dia sama sekali mengabaikan Wendy yang sederhana dan pendiam.

"Ayo, pergi tidur sekarang," Taeyeon akhirnya berkata.

Dibelainya pipi Yeri. "Selamat malam."Yeri berputar dan berlari menaiki tangga mendahului Wendy.

Wendy perlahan-lahan mengikuti adiknya. Tak ada yang mengucapkan selamat malam padanya.

Taeyeon berpaling dan tersenyum pada Baekhyun. "Kau sudah besar sekali!" dia berkata. Matanya. yang berwarna hijau bergerak naik-turun, dari sepatu Baekhyun sampai ke puncak kepalanya.

Aku pasti seperti anak kampung yang norak, Baekhyun berpikir. Sepatuku terlalu berat, dan pakaianku terlalu sederhana.

"Berapa umurmu sekarang?" Taeyeon bertanya.

"Tujuh belas," sahut Baekhyun.

"Usia yang indah," timpal Taeyeon. "Aku melihat Bibi Hyori pada dirimu. Kau mewarisi rambut hitamnya. Dan kau mewarisi mata cokelat muda nenekku. Walaupun laki - laki, kau sangat cantik."

Pipi Baekhyun kembali memerah. Taeyeon tertawa. "Aku membuatmu malu." Dia mengulurkan tangan dan membelai pipi Baekhyun dengan jemarinya yang dingin.

"Kurasa kau dengan mudah akan bisa masuk ke dalam keluarga kami," ujarnya. "Aku sudah merasa kau seperti salah satu dari kami."

Kata-katanya manis, tapi Baekhyun ingat betapa ketakutannya kusir kereta kuda tadi ketika dia mencoba membujuknya bercerita tentang keluarga Fear.

"Lebih baik kami membiarkan kau istirahat." Taeyeon bertepuk tangan dengan keras, hingga Baekhyun terkejut.

Seorang pelayan masuk lewat pintu di ujung kamar. Ketika dia melangkah ke bawah siraman cahaya lampu, Baekhyun melihat pelayan itu memiliki wajah yang menyenangkan dan bersahabat.

"Seohyun, antarkan Baekhyun ke atas," Taeyeon berkata. "Bantu dia membereskan barang-barangnya, dan ambilkan apa pun yang diperlukannya."

"Baik, Ma'am," sahut Seohyun.

"Selamat malam, Baekhyun," gumam Taeyeon. Dia membungkuk dan mencium pipi Baekhyun. Bibirnya terasa dingin.

"Lewat sini, Tuan Baekhyun," panggil Seohyun. Baekhyun mengikutinya menaiki tangga dan menyusuri koridor. "Ini kamar Anda," Seohyun berkata sambil membukakan sebuah pintu di sebelah kiri.

Baekhyun melangkah masuk. Tubuhnya langsung merinding.

"Seseorang baru saja melangkahi kuburmu," Seohyun berkata ceria.

"Apa?" jerit Baekhyun. "Apa katamu?"

"Oh!" Seohyun menahan napas. "Maaf. Itu hanya ungkapan yang selalu dikatakan ibu saya setiap kali ada yang merinding seperti Anda. Tak ada maksud apa-apa. Tolong jangan beritahu Mrs. Fear saya telah membuat Anda takut," Seohyun memohon.

"Tentu saja tidak," ujar Baekhyun. "Aku tak pernah mendengar ungkapan itu, itu saja." Dia tersenyum minta maaf.

"Anda pasti lelah sekali setelah perjalanan yang begitu jauh. Saya akan membereskan isi tas pakaian Anda supaya Anda bisa membersihkan badan." Seohyun mengangkat tas Baekhyun. Tas itu tampak semakin lusuh dan usang saja di tempat yang mewah ini. Juga pakaian-pakaiannya.

"Aku lebih suka berberes sendiri, terima kasih," kata Baekhyun.

"Oh, tidak, tuan," protes pelayan itu, seraya membuka tas tua itu. "Itu tidak benar. Mrs. Fear menyuruh saya membereskan barang Anda, dan itulah yang harus saya lakukan."

Seohyun mengeluarkan sehelai setelan berwarna biru dari tas. Itu setelan Baekhyun yang paling bagus. Setelan kesayangannya. Di sini, di kamar yang elegan ini, setelan itu kelihatan lusuh.

"Warna baju ini indah sekali untuk Anda," pelayan itu berkata.

"Biru adalah warna kesayangan nona Yeri. Dulu nona Wendy juga suka warna itu, tapi katanya, dia mengganti warna kesayangannya menjadi merah."

Baekhyun membiarkan Seohyun terus berceloteh. Dia tidak perlu mengatakan apa-apa, hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk beberapa kali.

Mengingat Seohyun suka sekali bicara, pikir Baekhyun, mungkin dia mau menjawab beberapa pertanyaan tentang keluarga Fear.

"Nah," kata Seohyun, sambil mundur beberapa langkah menjauhi lemari dinding. Tiga setelan Baekhyun dan dua baju tidurnya tak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk dibereskan. "Selamat malam, tuan."

"Jangan pergi dulu," sergah Baekhyun. "Tinggal dan mengobrollah denganku sebentar lagi. Kau sudah lama bekerja dengan keluarga Fear?"

Senyum ramah Seohyun segera lenyap. "Hampir lima tahun, Tuan," jawabnya pelan.

"Kau menyukai mereka?"

Seohyun menatap Baekhyun sebentar, lalu mengalihkan tatapannya ke lantai. Tapi tidak sebelum Baekhyun melihat ketakutan di matanya.

"Tentu saja saya menyukai mereka," Seohyun berkata tak jelas.

"Saya mohon, tuan, saya harus pergi. Keluarga ini makan pagi pukul setengah delapan, tapi kami bisa menyediakan sesuatu untuk Anda kapan saja."

Seohyun bergegas keluar. Baekhyun bisa mendengar suara langkah kakinya yang cepat menyusuri koridor. Sikap Seohyun sama persis dengan kusir kereta tadi, pikir Baekhyun. Apa yang mereka ketahui tentang keluarga Fear? Hal-hal jahat apa yang telah mereka dengar?

Sambil mendesah, Baekhyun mengempaskan tubuhnya ke atas kursi di depan meja rias dan mulai menyikat rambutnya. Jangan biarkan imajinasimu melantur, dia memerintahkan dirinya. Taeyeon baik padanya. Semua orang membuat Baekhyun merasa diterima.

Tapi Baekhyun tak bisa mengenyahkan perasaan ngeri bahwa ada sesuatu yang aneh di rumah ini. "Kalau saja..." dia mulai berkata.

Kata-katanya lenyap di lehernya saat seraut wajah yang pucat dan bulat muncul di cermin.

Wajah itu melayang tak bergerak di atas gumpalan berwarna putih. Lubang-lubang gelap untuk matanya. Garis untuk mulutnya. Leher Baekhyun terasa kering. Debar jantungnya memenuhi telinganya. Perlahan-lahan, sosok itu meraihnya.

Baekhyun melompat berdiri. Kursinya jatuh ke lantai.

"Sepupu Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun memutar tubuh. Wendy tampak berdiri dihadapannya. Dia mengenakan gaun tidur panjang berwarna putih. Wajahnya, yang kelihatan sangat mengerikan beberapa saat yang lalu, menjelma menjadi wajah Wendy. Baekhyun mengembuskan napas lega.

"Oh, halo, Wendy," sahutnya. Suaranya bergetar.

"Apakah aku membuatmu takut?" gadis itu bertanya.

"Yah, iya sih," aku Baekhyun. "Aku tidak mendengar kau masuk."

"Ibu selalu berkata aku terlalu diam demi kebaikanku sendiri," sahut Wendy.

Hati Baekhyun langsung luluh. Baekhyun sendiri dulunya anak yang pendiam dan canggung. Namun dia toh berhasil melewati masa-masa itu. Meski begitu, dia takkan pernah lupa betapa sedihnya perasaannya dulu.

"Dulu aku pun sangat pendiam," Baekhyun memberitahunya. "Yang kuinginkan cuma membaca buku."

Wendy mengangguk. "Aku suka membuat barang-barang tembikar."

"Tembikar?"

"Vas dan mangkuk, sebangsanya. Ayah telah membuatkan sebuah tempat pembakaran di halaman untukku."

Gadis pendiam dan sederhana harus memiliki sesuatu untuk diri mereka sendiri, pikir Baekhyun. Sesuatu yang istimewa. "Apakah salah satu karyamu ada di rumah ini? Kau mau menunjukkannya padaku?" tanyanya.

Wendy memandangnya sesaat. Dia sepertinya kaget ditanya seperti itu. Kemudian dia mengangkat bahu. "Kalau kau mau. Tapi jangan ribut, sebab kita bisa membangunkan Yeri."

Dia berbalik ke pintu. Baekhyun berjingkat di belakangnya. Koridor itu diterangi oleh sinar lampu yang tercurah dari ambang pintu yang terbuka di belakang mereka. Gaun tidur Wendy seperti menahan sinar itu, hingga dia tampak seperti melayang.

Kamar Wendy terletak di seberang koridor, dua pintu dari kamar Baekhyun. "Kamar yang indah," Baekhyun berkata ketika masuk ke dalam.

"Kurasa begitu," Wendy mendesah. "Aku ingin mengecatnya dengan warna biru. Tapi Yeri bersikeras dinding kamar tidurnya harus biru, jadi Ibu memilihkan warna merah ini untukku." Wendy menyalakan sebuah lampu dan membawanya ke meja lebar di ujung kamar.

Baekhyun mengikutinya. Meja itu penuh dengan vas, mangkuk, dan cangkir-cangkir dari tembikar. Banyak yang indah-indah. Tapi beberapa lagi jelas merupakan percobaan yang gagal.

Diangkatnya salah satu vas yang bentuknya aneh. Lapisannya yang berwarna kelabu-hijau jelek terasa kasar, seperti kulit kadal.

Baekhyun buru-buru meletakkannya. Dia tidak menyukai rasanya ditangannya.

Baekhyun memperhatikan karya yang lain. Mangkuk kecil yang lapisannya berkilauan. "Cantik sekali," dia berkata. "Kau sangat berbakat."

"Semua orang lebih suka yang indah-indah," ujar Wendy.

Baekhyun menatap Wendy dan merasa simpati padanya. Wajah Wendy tanpa ekspresi. Namun Baekhyun tahu apa yang dipikirkan oleh gadis yang lebih muda itu. "Kalau mengenai vas dan mangkuk, itu mungkin benar," Baekhyun berkata. "Tapi tidak untuk manusia."

Wendy mengangkat bahu. Namun Baekhyun melihat kesepian di dalam mata gadis itu, dan perasaan membutuhkan yang sangat dipahami oleh Baekhyun.

Wendy butuh teman, Baekhyun berpikir. Semua orang membutuhkan teman.

Diletakkannya mangkuk itu dan dilepaskannya gelang peraknya.

"Ini gelang keberuntungan," dia memberitahu Wendy. Aku tidak benar-benar berbohong, pikir Baekhyun. Gelang ini bisa saja mengandung keberuntungan. "Namun keberuntungan semestinya diteruskan dari satu teman ke teman yang lain. Kalau tidak keberuntungan itu akan lenyap. Dan aku ingin kau mendapatkannya sekarang."

Wendy menunduk memandang gelang itu. "Kau yakin?"

"Tentu saja. Kau mau aku memakaikannya?"

Tak sanggup bicara, Wendy mengulurkan tangan. Baekhyun mengaitkan gelang itu di sekeliling pergelangan tangan Wendy, dan kalau! emudian tersenyum pada gadis yang lebih muda darinya itu. "Nah. Sempurna sekali di tanganmu, ya kan?"

Wendy tidak mengatakan apa-apa, namun matanya yang kelabu berbinar-binar. Dia menyentuhkan ujung jemarinya di sepanjang rantai gelang itu.

"Terima kasih, Baekhyun."

"Sama-sama. Aku—" Tak sanggup menahannya, Baekhyun menguap. "Ups. Kurasa perjalanan hari ini benar-benar melelahkan. Sebaiknya aku tidur saja. Selamat malam, Wendy."

Baekhyun berbalik. Namun Wendy menyambar lengannya hingga Baekhyun memutarkan tubuhnya kembali.

Ada apa? Dia sangat pucat, pikir Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun..." Gadis itu ragu-ragu sesaat. "Aku... Jangan buka pintu kamarmu pada malam hari ketika semua orang sudah tidur, ya." SuaraWendy seperti pecah. "Tak peduli apa pun yang kau dengar."

"Apa? Kenapa tidak?" tukas Baekhyun.

"Tidak aman." Wendy memeluk dirinya sendiri. "Tidak aman."

Baekhyun merinding. "Aku tidak mengerti," sahutnya, berusaha terdengar tenang.

"Waktu berumur sepuluh tahun, aku bermimpi buruk. Aku tidak bisa kembali tidur. Aku merasa terlalu ketakutan. Jadi aku memutuskan mencari Ibu. Ketika aku keluar ke koridor, aku tahu ada yang tidak beres. Mestinya aku langsung kembali ke kamarku. Tapi aku tidak melakukannya."

Wendy mempererat pelukannya sendiri. Baekhyun bisa melihat bagaimana jemari gadis itu tertanam dalam-dalam dikulitnya.

"Aku melihat bayang-bayang di koridor bergerak-gerak," Wendy melanjutkan.

"Bayang-bayang itu berputar membentuk tiang asap yang penuh dengan wajah-wajah. Wajah-wajah tanpa mata, wajah-wajah tanpa kulit. Wajah-wajah yang dipenuhi luka-luka yang meneteskan darah. Wajah-wajah terbakar yang hitam dan gosong."

"Kau pasti masih bermimpi," sergah Baekhyun. "Hal-hal seperti itu tak mungkin pernah terjadi. Tak pernah."

"Tiang asap itu... bergerak ke arahku," bisik Wendy. "Aku bisa mendengar wajah-wajah itu merintih dan menangis. Semua wajah memandangku, bahkan wajah-wajah tanpa mata itu. Kemudian tangan-tangan terulur menembus gumpalan asap. Tangan-tangan itu bengkok-bengkok, dan bercakar tajam. Aku tak bisa lari. Aku tak bisa melakukan apa pun selain memandang mereka bergerak semakin dekat dan semakin dekat."

"Hentikan," pinta Baekhyun. "Cukup, hentikan!"

Namun Wendy mengabaikannya. "Tiba-tiba seorang pria memanggil namaku, dan aku melihat Marcus, salah seorang pelayan, berdiri di ujung koridor. Tiang asap berisi wajah itu meluncur kearahnya. Mereka menyelubunginya."

Wendy bergidik. "Aku tidak mengerti mengapa makhluk jahat itu tak menyentuhku sama sekali. Tapi begitulah kenyataannya."Wendy menghela napas panjang. Tubuhnya gemetar. "Marcus menjerit, dan ketika itulah aku berlari kencang kembali ke kamarku, naik ke atas tempat tidur, dan menutup telingaku dengan bantal. Tapi aku masih bisa mendengarnya menjerit."

Wendy mendesah. "Paginya, Ibu dan Ayah memberitahuku bahwa Marcus telah kabur. Tapi aku tahu mereka bohong. Aku menemukan sepotong kecil tulang di tempat dia berdiri malamnya. Gumpalan asap penuh wajah itu telah menelannya. Melahap daging dan tulangnya. Dan meminum darahnya."

Baekhyun merasakan semua bulu di tangannya meremang. Belum pernah dia mendengar kisah yang lebih mengerikan dari ini. Ini pasti hanya rekaan, Baekhyun berpikir. Ditatapnya wajah Wendy lekat-lekat. Gadis itu tampak sungguh-sungguh. Matanya yang kelabu menyorotkan ketakutan.

"Wendy, aku tahu kau percaya apa yang kau lihat itu nyata," Baekhyun berkata pelan. "Tapi bisa saja kan kau memimpikan semua itu. Mimpi buruk rasanya bisa nyata sekali lho."

"Tidak!" teriak Wendy. Dia mengibas-ngibaskan kepalanya ke kiri dan kanan, rambutnya yang berwarna hitam bagai berkibaran.

"Tidak," ulangnya lebih lembut.

Wendy mencengkeram tangan Baekhyun. "Kau harus percaya padaku. Berjanjilah kau tidak akan meninggalkan kamarmu malam-malam. Berjanjilah padaku."

Keringat membasahi kening Wendy. Matanya terus bergerak-gerak, seolah-olah dia curiga ada orang yang memata-matai mereka.

"Aku berjanji," Baekhyun berkata buru-buru. Diremasnya tangan Wendy. "Dan kau harus berjanji tidak akan mencemasi aku."

Wendy mengangguk. Baekhyun merasakan kelegaan memenuhi dirinya. Wendy tadi nyaris histeris.

Dengan lembut Baekhyun menarik tangannya dari genggaman Wendy. "Kurasa kita sama-sama harus tidur," dia berkata. "Sampai ketemu besok pagi, Wendy."

Baekhyun bergegas berjalan ke kamarnya sendiri—walaupun rasanya dia ingin sekali berlari. Jangan konyol, dia mengingatkan dirinya. Namun dia tidak bisa melupakan ketakutan di mata Wendy ketika gadis itu bercerita tadi.

Baekhyun mengganti gaunnya dengan gaun tidur. Ditiupnya lampu hingga mati, lalu lekas-lekas naik ke tempat tidur dan menyelinap kebalik selimut. Seseorang telah memercikkan parfum di tempat tidurnya. Diciumnya seprainya beberapa saat lamanya. Wangi aneh yang tak bisa dikenali Baekhyun. Bau yang pedas dan eksotis.

Dia berbalik ke sisi kirinya. Seberkas cahaya bulan menembus tirai. Menciptakan bayang-bayang kelabu di sudut-sudut kamar.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya erat-erat. Jarum jam berdetak pelan di rak di atas perapian. Tik-tok, tik-tok. Dia berbalik ke sisi kanannya.

Kemudian dia mendengar suara lain di balik detak jarum jam.

Suara samar orang menangis.

Dia membuka mata dan bangkit duduk.Apakah itu suara Wendy menangis? Ataukah salah satu anak laki-laki?

Baekhyun turun dari tempat tidur dan berlari ke pintu kamarnya. Dia memutar kenop pintu— dan membeku.

Suara tangisan itu berubah menjadi lolongan pelan. Dan kedengarannya tidak seperti suara manusia.

Baekhyun tak dapat mengenyahkan bayangan tiang asap yang diceritakan Wendy tadi. Wajah-wajah berputar di tengah-tengah kepekatan. Wajah-wajah menjerit dan mengerang.

"Wendy?" seru Baekhyun. "Kaukah itu? Apakah kau baik-baik saja?"

Lolongan itu bertambah keras. Kedengarannya datangnya tepat dari balik pintu kamar Baekhyun.

"Siapa di situ?" desak Baekhyun, berusaha keras agar suaranya kuat dan stabil.

Kata-kata Wendy melintasi benaknya. Makhluk itu memakannya. Melahap daging dan tulangnya— dan meminum darahnya. Ada apa di luar sana? Apa Baekhyun harus pergi melihatnya?

Dia bisa mendengar suara jantungnya sendiri berdentam-dentam di telinganya. Di sekitarnya, seluruh kamar itu seperti menahan napas menunggu apa yang akan terjadi.

Tangan Baekhyun meluncur ke kenop pintu. Telapak tangannya basah oleh keringat.

Dia menarik napas panjang.

Sekali lagi.

Kemudian dientakkannya pintu hingga terbuka.

Baekhyun melongokkan kepala ke luar.

Ditatapnya karpet yang terhampar di depan pintu kamarnya.

Tak ada apa-apa.

Baekhyun mengembuskan napas keras-keras. Tangan dan kakinya terasa lemah dan lemas.

Dia menutup pintunya pelan-pelan dan berpaling ke tempat tidur. Aroma yang pedas dan aneh di seprainya seperti mengepungnya. Baekhyun tak bisa tidur. Apa yang telah dilihat Wendy malam itu? Mungkinkah desas-desus mengerikan tentang keluarga Fear itu benar? Benarkah sesuatu yang jahat ada di rumah ini?

 **TBC**

 ** _HAppy Newyear Everyone_**


End file.
